1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a perfume composition which, at the same time, has a self-tanning effect or both a sun-block and self-tanning effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, a multiplicity of perfume compositions have been developed which concentrated in essence on different fragrance combinations or their encapsulation or binding to certain carrier substances such as perfume powder, perfume gels and perfume sprays. These products contain neither sun-blockers having specified sun protection factors nor self-tanning additives.
Dihydroxyacetone is a known self-tanning agent, which has the form of a white powder, but which tends to form more or less turbid dispersions when coming in contact with monovalent alcohols such as ethanol. This fact makes manufacturers generally describe its contact with ethanol as an incompatibility.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fragrance composition which, when brought onto the human skin, causes a tanning effect and, at the same time, may provide a sun-block effect on skin and hair.
According to the invention, the perfume composition having a tanning effect or both a sun-block and tanning effect is comprised of a clear hydroalcoholic solution containing an alcohol-soluble, organic sunscreen filter in a proportion of 0.05 to 12 wt. %;
dihydroxyacetone in a proportion of 0.5 to 10 wt. %;
one or more monovalent alcohols with 3 to 5 carbon atoms in a proportion of 30 to 85 wt. %;
one or more polyvalent alcohols with 3 to 5 carbon atoms in a proportion of 0.5 to 15 wt. %;
perfume oil in a proportion of 1 to 20 wt. %; and
water in a proportion of 3 to 67.95 wt. %; and
wherein the proportions refer each time to the total composition.
Preferable dihydroxyacetone concentrations range between 3 and 8 wt. %, particularly between 4 and 7 wt. %.
The concentration of the alcohol-soluble organic sunscreen filter advantageously ranges between 1.5 and 10 wt. %.
The concentration of the perfume oil advantageously ranges between 1 and 15 wt. %.
Surprisingly, the disharmony usually occurring in contact with a monovalent alcohol such as ethanol, e.g. turbidity, does not occur in case of dihydroxyacetone, which may be due to the presence of the alcohol-soluble organic sunscreen filter, but this point has not yet become fully clear.
Preferably, octyl methoxycinnamate is used as organic sunscreen filter. Other suitable filters are benzophenone-3, butyl metoxybenzoylmethane or 4-methylbenzylidene camphor.
The proportion of monovalent alcohols preferably ranges between 40 and 80 wt. %. One particularly suitable alcohol is ethanol. Other possible alcohols are isopropanol and n-propanol.
The polyvalent alcohol used may for example be glycerine, a propane diol or a butane diol, advantageously also a mixture of two or more thereof. A preferred mixture comprises for example glycerine and 1.3-butane diol, particularly in proportions of 1:0.5 to 1:3.
In addition to the alcohol-soluble organic sunscreen filter, a water-soluble organic sunscreen filter may be contained, such as benzophenone-3 and phenyl benzimidazole sulfonic acid.
The concentration of these water-soluble filters may be in the range between 2 and 15 wt. %.
The perfume composition according to the invention may, if provided with the appropriate sunscreen filters, have a sun protection factor of 5 to 10.
Advantageously, the perfume composition according to the invention is provided as a spray, which may be either a pumping spray or a spray using a propellant.
Further, the invention relates to a method for the production of a perfume composition having a tanning effect or both a sun-block and tanning effect, wherein said method is characterised in that a mixture of 0.5 to 15 wt. % of one or more polyvalent alcohols with 3 to 5 carbon atoms, 0.5 to 10 wt. % of dihydroxyacetone, 0.05 to 12 wt. % of an organic alcohol-soluble sunscreen filter and water is produced by stirring said mixture for a period of 0.5 to 1.5 hours at 300 to 600 rpm and by adding to the solution obtained 30 to 85 wt. % of one or more monovalent alcohols with 3 to 5 carbon atoms and 3 to 13 wt. % of perfume oil under continuous stirring.
The clear solution obtained is of excellent stability and can be stored for several months.